The prior art filter device includes a housing subassembly and a filter subassembly, disposed about a common axis, the filter subassembly having a perforated tube wrapped with heavy twine or non-woven or woven fabric, which separates an inlet space from an outlet space. One problem with the prior art filter device is that the filter cannot be easily cleaned. Another problem is that the filter element has to be disposed of in accordance with a procedure of an agency of the Government. A further problem is that each of the many available housings require its own element configuration which necessitates large inventories to meet the requirements of each manufacturer.